Dalton Wolfe
Description Dalton has a strong, visible appearance that represents bold muscular masculine qualities. He is very athletic, causing him to have both the lower and upper body strength. Due to Dalton's strong passion in football, he has mainly upper body strength. Football comes before anything in Dalton's perspective. Dalton has natural tan skin and unique light mocha brown eyes which include noticeable hazel flecks within the irises. He has thin stationary black hair, usually styled as a Quiff. Dalton is honestly obsessed with his hair. His daily attire consists of Guy Harvey shirts and baggy khaki shorts with some boat shoes. Personality ' Dalton is an athletic, talkative male. He enjoys many sports, but his favorites are football and soccer. Being talkative is an advantage to Dalton, which causes him to make many friends. Dalton can sometimes be very sensitive towards the smallest of things. Although, he is very courageous which gives him a positive attitude, although he can be quite aggressive and protective over something or someone. Due to Dalton being very talkative, he is known for starting a conversation anywhere and anytime. His opinion in life is to ''always end up with the last word in any argument. 'Hobbies ' 'Football-' Football is Dalton's top priority, and focuses on the sport more than his studies. Sometimes, he gets quite bossy on the field. He enjoys bossing his team around, verbally informing them what to do during game time. Dalton's main position in football is middle linebacker. 'Soccer-' Dalton enjoys playing soccer in his free time. He will normally play soccer at a local soccer club for the fun of it, while he does enjoy doing scrimmaging other than practicing. He can honestly play any position, but prefers offense. 'Dance-' Believe it or not, this guy has astonishing dance moves. Although Dalton does not dance for a living, he highly enjoys it for fun. If one of his favorite tunes come on, he will step up and begin moving to the beat. '''Relations Dallas Wolfe-''' Dallas is Dalton's older brother. He does not look up towards his brother, instead he finds him annoying. Dalton finds Dallas annoying due to his little comments. This has made Dalton slightly sensitive to the smallest of things. 'Demi Wolfe-' Dalton enjoys being around Demi's presence, while she is the last of Dalton's siblings. He enjoys having Demi as a sister, and can always count on her for helping Dalton make tough decisions. 'Erin Welsh-' Dalton absolutely loves Erin to pieces. They used to have a close friendship, but it has grown to become a long lasting relationship. Thankfully they get along with eachother and have a steady paced relationship. Erin has always been close with Dalton, unlike most people. Dalton felt so relieved once he confessed his feelings to Erin, where she felt the same way about Dalton. 'Sarah Brown-' Sarah and Dalton have a close friendship relationship. They and Erin have been the best of pals since grade school. Normally, Dalton enjoyed cracking jokes about Sarah in a friendly way, although he is for sure she'd do the same in return. Sarah and Dalton get along well, and have similar positive vibes. 'Backstory ' --- 'Quotes ' -Dalton Wolfe, RP Thread #1 '''Roleplay Threads http://roleplay-forum.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:165891 In this thread, it is Dalton's first day back at Willow Creek Academy. He becomes closer with Erin Welsh, and decides to ask her out. Category:Students